


Noble Blood

by targaryzn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister Are Not Related, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Elia Martell Lives, Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen Never Married, Happy Cersei Lannister, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oberyn Martell Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryzn/pseuds/targaryzn
Summary: Com a vontade de arranjar um matrimônio descente para seu filho, com uma moça de sangue valiriano, Aerys II Targaryen envia um de seus conselheiros, Steffon Baratheon, para uma busca nas Cidades Livres. O Senhor Supremo das Terras da Tempestade encontra Shiera Rogare, filha de um dos homens mais influentes da cidade de Lys, com uma mulher Blackfyre.Rumo as Terras do Oeste, Elia Martell obtém inseguranças em relação ao seu noivado com o herdeiro do Velho Leão, Jaime Lannister. Enquanto seu irmão, Oberyn, não está preocupado com seus cortejos para Lady Cersei Lannister.Após um incidente com sua filha do meio, Lysa, Hoster Tully demonstra interesse para casá-la com Stannis Baratheon. Com a quantidade absurda de alianças entre as grandes casas, as pessoas começam a ter receios, afinal, um Lorde deve casar seus descendentes com os vassalos.O Príncipe Rhaegar se casa com a garota Rogare. Shiera começa a achar que é um completo acidente, quando muitos começam a apontar seu ventre como aquele que estaria predestinado a gerar as Três Cabeças do Dragão.As políticas e o clima em Westeros encontram-se num estado poente à uma guerra, e os outros além da muralha preparam-se para seu retorno triunfal.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Original Female Character(s), Cersei Lannister/Oberyn Martell, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell, Lysa Tully Arryn/Stannis Baratheon, Ned Stark/Original Female Character(s), Rhaegar Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prólogo

Lys. 

280 DC. 

Seus olhos inspecionaram o sol desbotar seus últimos raios alaranjados no panorama enquanto sumia no horizonte dando espaço para a noite que cairia em breve. Os cabelos loiros prateados estavam soltos, escorridos por seus ombros que estavam cobertos pelo vestido de alças quadradas, da seda mais fina. Shiera amava manter seus fios soltos; amava degustar da sensação de quando a brisa os batia com sutileza, soprando no ar e formando um mar de caracóis ao vento. 

Quando fosse partir para Porto Real, com o intuito de apresentar-se ao príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen e ter os cortejos do rapaz direcionados a ela, teria de habituar-se a penteados sulistas já que era a moda daquela região. Sua mãe lhe contara a missivas que recebeu do homem Baratheon sobre o interesse do rei em unir ela ao filho em matrimônio. Ela não estava preparada para se desfazer dos costumes que estiveram com ela desde pequena para encarar a corte rígida que a aguardava em Westeros, entretanto lhe era necessário assumir esse posto. 

Suspirou, virando-se para trás enquanto abandonava sua sacada e voltava para seu aposento. A cortina que os dividia era de um lilás claro, com rendas em volta e uma enorme fenda no meio. Sua pele pálida fora tocada por aquele tecido, frio como o chão que seus pés descalços pisavam. 

Shiera desde pequena ouviu sobre como os Targaryen derrotaram os Blackfyre. Sua família, por parte materna, onde toda a linhagem masculina fora extinta e as mulheres que sobreviveram fugiram para as cidades livres em busca de refúgio. Seu avô, Maelys Blackfyre, o Monstruoso, fora morto na época pelo jovem cavaleiro, Sor Barristan Selmy. Sua mãe fugiu sozinha para Lys e então conheceu seu pai, Raymond Rogare. Eles casaram-se em 261 DC e dois anos depois ela nasceu, sendo a primogênita do casal. Herdou todos os traços valirianos, com olhos lilases escuros e cabelos loiros prateados. 

Seu pai era um Magíster conhecido e muito influente, dono de vários negócios e contribuinte de comércios e fabricações; o homem esbanjava uma boa vida e sem preocupações. Viviam numa luxuosa mansão em Lys, protegida por uma grande muralha de pedregulhos, no ponto alto da cidade. 

Ela tinha três irmãos mais novos, Alistair e as gêmeas Amethyst e Ada. Porém, mais sete meio irmãos bastardos que seu pai teve com mulheres das casas de prazer, que conviviam com eles. Sabia que sua mãe, Rhaena, era tão pouco a favor daquilo, mas tentava não negligenciar as crianças na frente do marido. 

Shiera não tinha nada parecido com seu pai, Raymond, que possuía fios castanhos e olhos azuis. Enquanto seu pai era um homem autêntico e espontâneo, Shie era quieta e reservada, preferindo a companhia de seus cavalos e de suas amigas mais próximas enquanto andava pelas vielas da cidade e banhava-se nas piscinas de água cristalina cintilante que residiam no grande jardim de sua moradia. 

Torceu o nariz quando a porta de seu aposento fora aberta bruscamente e sua mãe adentrou no ambiente acompanhada de servas que carregavam baldes cheios de água que pareciam estar fervendo, pelas fumaças que evaporavam dos mesmos. Ela ignorou o falatório entre as mulheres e sentou-se na cadeira de frente para seu espelho, delicadamente retirando os anéis e pulseiras douradas que adornavam seus pulsos e mãos. 

— Despejem na tina. — Rhaena Rogare, outrora Blackfyre, ordenou para as mulheres que caminharam para a sala de banho; mantendo a porta aberta para acatarem as ordens de sua senhora com prontidão. Sua mãe caminhou até ela enquanto a analisava minuciosamente com os olhos, carregando um vestido carmesim sobre as mãos. — Seu pai comprou-lhe um novo vestido para usar no jantar de hoje. Steffon é a mão do rei e você deve causar uma boa impressão. — Disse com a voz suave. 

— Achei que de uma forma ou outra eu me casaria com o príncipe. — Murmurou, observando sua mãe colocar a veste em cima de sua cama adornada por um véu branco, quase transparente, caminhando até si e puxando-a pelos ombros. A matriarca segurou a face da filha com delicadeza.

— E se casará, meu amor. Você tem o sangue da Antiga Valíria e tudo já está certo. Enviei uma missiva para o rei Aerys confirmando que aceitamos sua proposta, sem o intuito de más intenções. E que nos sentimos muito agradecidas pelo perdão que nos foi concedido. 

— Não precisamos de perdão, não fizemos nada errado, senhora. — Disse com a voz baixa, quase impossível de ser ouvida. Sua voz sempre fora leve, calma. A senhora sua mãe sempre cuidou para que sua educação e modos fossem os melhores possíveis. Talvez, todos os professores que teve ao decorrer de sua infância e adolescência tenham prestado bem os seus serviços já que em breve ela se tornaria princesa, e, futuramente, rainha. 

— Mas nossa família fez, minha querida. E não quero que comente sobre os Blackfyre. Eles estão extintos e agora somos Rogare, uma das nobres casas de Lys. Está bem? — Inquiriu, acariciando suas madeixas com as mãos macias. 

Shiera balançou a cabeça em concordância, apesar de ainda encontrar-se um pouco receosa. Ela não sabia o que a aguardava; pelo o que ouviu do Príncipe Rhaegar ele parecia ter um caráter duvidoso. Já era um homem, que cantava belas músicas em harpas e um cavaleiro ágil. Era alto e inteligente, porém, um tanto melancólico. Isso deixava a moça um tanto quanto inquieta, temendo que seu casamento fosse frio e sem companheirismo. Ela não esperava encontrar o amor, mas desejava o respeito, amizade e cortesia, para que dessa forma possa ter um casamento, no mínimo, agradável. 

— Sinta-se grata, minha menina prateada. Apresente-se com sua cortesia nata na presença de Lorde Steffon; boas impressões ajudarão nos boatos que se espalharão sobre a futura princesa, das cidades livres até as terras invernais. 

— Farei o possível, senhora minha mãe. Temo de que terei de habituar-me à Fé dos Sete. 

— Oh sim, tal afirmação é verídica. Mas receberá Septãs propícias para lhe guiar ao caminho que deve traçar. — A tranquilizou calidamente, olhando-a com os olhos que beiravam a coloração púrpura. 

— Receio me sentir sozinha, minha mãe. — Engoliu a bile acumulada em sua garganta, tecendo os dedos na veste de linho. 

— Se anime, minha menina. Preparei algumas moças alfabetizadas e de boas famílias para lhe acompanharem. Na corte, certamente receberá outras moças para fazer parte de seu séquito, mas tomei a liberdade de escolher algumas para que você se sinta confortável, inicialmente. — Abriu um fraco sorriso, desvencilhando-se de mais velha. 

Rhaena tinha cabelos loiros-platinados e olhos lilases, porém um pouco mais claros que os seus, que eram de uma tonalidade escura. Possuía algumas rugas formadas na testa, mas para uma mulher que deu à luz a quatro filhos, encontrava-se em um ótimo estado. Sua mãe sempre fora alguém ambiciosa que cobiçava o melhor para suas crianças. Era inteligente e calculava suas ações para que tudo sempre saísse como planejou. Ansiava que a filha partisse logo para Westeros, para que pudesse acompanhá-la e passar algum tempo fora de Lys — ela sentia falta de casa, mesmo que jamais fosse admitir. 

— O banho de senhorita Shiera está pronto, minha senhora. — Uma idosa de cabelos cinzentos e olhos miúdos apareceu com a cabeça curvada. Sua mãe comprimiu os lábios em um pequeno sorriso enquanto concordava com a cabeça. 

— Irei checar os últimos ajustes. — Falou baixo para a filha, erguendo os olhos para novamente encarar a mulher ao pé da sala de banho. — Deixem-na bela. 

Disse por fim, saindo por entre as enormes portas de madeiras untada a ferro, fechando-as com um barulho estridente. A senhora também fez uma mesura a ela, enquanto começava a dobrar algumas de suas vestes dentro do baú forjado por ouro derretido. Caminhou em direção a sala de banho escutando o barulho de seus pés descalços contra o chão de mármore. 

Quando adentrou, as duas servas — uma de cabelos ruivos e outra de cabelos pretos, com a primeira possuindo olhos castanhos e a outra olhos cor de mel — caminharam até ela, e Shiera sentiu às mãos ágeis de ambas desfazerem os laços de sua veste. Tremeu quando o vento bateu contra seu corpo desnudo, pequeno e frágil. A serva morena era uma de suas amigas próximas, Polly, que sussurrou para que a outra deixasse a sala e ajudasse a mais velha a arrumar os utensílios de Shiera que já estavam sendo embalados para irem à Porto Real. 

— Está inquieta. O que lhe aflige? — Perguntou carinhosamente, despejando o óleo que cheirava a morango na água fervente. Batendo as mãos suavemente na superfície para que o líquido se espalhasse com mais facilidade, logo depois secando a mão na saia do vestido marrom. 

— Não sei ao certo. — Admitiu, um tanto incomodada. Polly havia sido criada em um prostíbulo, e traga para servi-la há alguns anos. A moça que era alguns anos mais velha que ela, sorriu compreensiva, enquanto segurava suas mãos tentando transmitir confiança. 

— Dará tudo certo. — Afirmou, levando-a em frente ao grande espelho da sala de paredes amareladas. Apanhou um de seus seios na mão, fechando as mãos envolta dele, enquanto traçava com o dedo macio seu mamilo rosado. 

— Polly! — Repreendeu-a com as bochechas ruborizadas. Aquilo era inapropriado para uma dama. Alguns de seus professores faziam parte da população westerosi e contavam-lhe de como toques íntimos vindo de alguém que não fosse seu parceiro eram mal vistos para uma donzela de boas índoles no continente. — Não retorne a fazer isto. — Decretou com a voz autoritária, sentindo-se um tanto estranha; tanto que cambaleou para trás. 

— Oras senhorita, estava apenas tentando lhe deixar instigada. — Apressou-se em responder, os lábios carnudos curvados em uma linha fina. — Tens um belo corpo. — Continuou olhando-a de cima a baixo. Shiera cobriu os pequenos seios com as mãos, envergonhada. — Peço perdão se meus atos lhe deixaram ofendida. Permita-me, apenas quero que vislumbre algo. — Pediu, carinhosamente. 

Os amenos olhos transmitindo pura confiança. Receosa, com um furtivo aceno de cabeça permitiu que a mulher se aproximasse. Retirou seus braços que cobriam seus seios, cuidadosamente. Seu corpo novamente estava aberto para que os olhares fossem postos. Polly parou em sua frente, segurando seus dois seios com as mãos quentes enquanto os apertava. 

— O que sente, senhorita? — Inquiriu, olhando-a fundo nos olhos. 

— Não sei reconhecer. — Soprou a frase por entre os lábios, ganhando um olhar compreensivo de sua serviçal. 

— Você sabe para que um matrimônio serve, gerar herdeiros; fazer alianças que trarão boas novas para ambos os lados e um homem tem grande apresso quando uma mulher exibe suas reações durante a prática do ato sexual. — A boca de Shie abriu-se em um grande 'o'. Sua mãe e Septãs, geralmente não lhes contatavam a respeito sobre. Pelo que se recorda, trataram de tal assunto apenas uma vez, quando seu primeiro sangue chegou. — Tens de saber como agradará seu príncipe Dragão, senhorita. Procure pontos neles que vejam que lhe favorecem. Assegure sua posição. 

Shiera entendeu certamente o que Polly lhe indicava. Ela deveria saber como dar prazer a seu marido, para que ele não buscasse conforto nos braços de outras. Mas de qualquer forma, ela não deveria meter-se nos assuntos de seu esposo e nem opinar sobre possíveis concubinas que o marido poderia tomar — não era o papel de uma dama. 

Polly soltou seus dois pequenos seios, indicando a banheira com as mãos. 

— À água esfriará. — Alertou, mas Shie tentava encontrar o sentido de tal frase. Adentou na banheira de água quente, refletindo, enquanto Polly ensaboava seu corpo. As mãos deslizando por sua pele. 

Ela só tinha uma certeza nesse momento: não queria se casar.


	2. Rochedo Casterly

Terras Ocidentais. 

280 DC. 

A espessa cachoeira de cachos dourados como ouro derretido escorria por seu belíssimo rosto de aspecto raivoso. Os olhos verdes como duas redondas esmeraldas estavam pilhados em puro descontentamento, visualizando a jovem em sua frente que parecia amedrontada com a forma que Cersei a encarava. — Eu lhe instrui a organizar minhas vestes para hoje e você nem ao menos fora capaz de escolher algo decente. Esteve ciente de como a ocasião de hoje acarretaria em um importante acontecimento. Sete infernos, garota burra! — A criança mais velha de Tywin Lannister vociferou contra a moça que não era tão mais jovem que ela. A pequena e miúda, Luna Moreland, filha de um dos vassalos de seu pai, parecia encolhida sob a fúria de sua senhorita. Os cabelos lisos acastanhados estavam trançados com suas duas madeixas da frente, completando o penteado atrás da cabeça com uma presilha de rubis escarlates. 

— Informei a sua pessoa que prezava por uma veste dourada com detalhes brancos. Dei-lhe uma semana para que encontrasse uma boa costureira, uma quantia generosa de ouro, para que recebesse essa porcaria em troca! Um insulto vindo de sua parte, coisinha incompetente. — Continuou seu discurso odioso, levantando o vestido da seda mais pinicante, caminhando enquanto a camisola de linho que cobria seu corpo, arrastava pelo chão. A veste mal feita que sua aia acabara de lhe entregar, tinha seu pano roçando sob a pele delicada de sua mão, causando-lhe uma irritadiça coceira. O bordado estava mal feito, as mangas caídas e o busto sem nenhuma decoração. 

— Peço minhas mais sinceras desculpas, senhora. 

— Cale-se! — Levantou suas mãos em um claro sinal de que se continuasse ouvindo aquela voz por mais alguns instantes, perderia a sanidade pela qual sempre presou. — Quando eu estiver falando, você permanece quieta. Será do conhecimento de meu pai que está apresentando mal serviços para mim, pois lhe dou uma simples tarefa e você não a consegue cumprir. 

— Minha senhora, não, por favor. Foi um deslize meu. Não imaginei que a costureira teria mãos de um pedreiro; foi de meu conhecimento de que fazia belos trabalhos. — Engoliu em seco quando Cersei tentou olhar através do sua alma, buscando a verdade ou a mentira. 

— Não quero ouvir suas lamentações. Busque a senhora minha tia Genna, agora! — Ordenou com a voz grave, observando o ser miúdo concordar com uma mesura desajeitada. 

Cersei bufou, escorando-se em sua cama forrada com um embranquecido e cheiroso lençol de seda. A essência de limão ao qual ele fora lavado, impregnava suas narinas acalmando-a naquele momento. Não que ela estivesse ansiosa para conhecer seu futuro esposo — longe disso. Nunca pensou que haveria de se casar com um homem dornês; pelos boatos, o príncipe Oberyn Martell já possuía uma criança. "Em Dorne, os bastardos vivem sob o mesmo teto que seu pai e comem em sua mesa ao lado dos outros familiares." Tio Kevan mencionou tal informação para ela há semanas, mesmo que já soubesse o básico sobre a cultura daquele amontoado de terra e calor. Cersei jamais permitiria que um bastardo vivesse no mesmo teto que ela. Aquilo era uma afronta, um desrespeito. 

Ainda podia sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas que respigaram em seus lábios. Como chorou quando soube que não casaria-se com o príncipe Rhaegar, mesmo com os incetivos e farto dote que seu pai ofereceu para o rei, que negou veemente suas propostas. Ela imaginou que seu pai encontraria um homem mais belo e rico que Rhaegar, mas talvez, tal não existisse, e agora ela se casaria com um dornês. Um dornês. Ela não iria implorar para seu pai que desfizesse aquele matrimônio; seria vergonhoso demais e sua tia sempre lhe ensinou que um dia seria seu dever representar os Lannister. Sua mãe morreu para dar a luz a uma monstruosidade e a condenou para um matrimônio que ela estava tão pouco a vontade para consumir. Queria berrar aos sete reinos que não ansiava por aquilo, mas já era tarde demais quando uma comitiva de Dorne chegava junto com príncipe Oberyn e a princesa Elia. Maldito seja seu pai que concordou com isso. Era uma blasfêmia todos os sorrisos que aparentemente demonstrava com aquela situação; não queria ser princesa, queria ser rainha. Auxiliar Rhaegar em seus problemas com o reino e lhes dar saudáveis filhos que posteriormente assumiriam o trono. Tudo correu sob suas mãos como um dos rotineiros sonhos distantes que idealizava. 

A porta fora aberta suavemente e Genna Lannister adentrou com a postura ereta e os cabelos de mesma cor do seu, presos em um alto coque. Os seios fartos pareciam saltar do vestido carmesim com um decote escandaloso, ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios carnudos se comprimiam. 

— Preciso de uma vestimenta adequada para trajar amanhã. — Comunicou, estreitando os olhos, ainda deitada sob a cama enquanto pousava suas mãos em cima de sua barriga. 

— A garota Moreland parecia assustada. O que fez a ela, Cersei? — Sua tia continuou com a voz neutra, caminhando pelo recinto enquanto se servia de uma taça d'água, pousando em cima da travessa da mesa em que Cersei tomava seu desejum. 

— O que fiz? — Cersei repetiu, de forma irônica. Levantou-se da cama enquanto aproximava-se da cadeira de estofado, tomando seu acento na mesma e deslizando os dedos por seus fios dourados. — A repreendi por seus serviços mal feitos designados à mim. 

— Hm, certo. — A mais velha resmungou, coçando o pulso. — Encontrarei algum vestido adequado para você. Enquanto isso descanse; temos de sempre mostrar nossa boa postura defronte dos demais. Somos Lannisters do Rochedo, acatando o que convém para nossa família. — A mulher disse, arqueando a coluna enquanto alertava Cersei com suas simples palavras. — Te conheço melhor do que qualquer um, e sei o que se passa em sua cabeça, sobrinha Não deixe que ninguém lhe rebaixe, você e uma leoa e deve fazer os outros curvarem-se para ti. 

♛

— A Luz do Oeste. Dizem que Lady Cersei é belíssima. — Elia comentou, notando o semblante desprovido de quaisquer preocupações que seu irmão, Oberyn, carregava. O trote dos cavalos ecoava por seus ouvidos enquanto sentia a carruagem balançar a cada pedregulho, pelo qual as rodas passavam por cima. 

Seu cabelo acastanhado estava elaborado em um belo penteado. Duas grossas madeixas da frente foram trançadas e unidas atrás de sua nuca, sendo emboladas em um coque e asseguradas com um diadema untado de uma serpente prateada, com pequenos pedaços de esmeraldas o ornamentando. Outras tranças foram espalhadas, presas por pequenos pingentes foleados a ouro de formato de um sol, com a maior parte do grosso cabelo escorrendo por suas costas em formas onduladas. Sua mãe lhe assegurou que seria conveniente usar vestes um tanto mais pesadas, portanto, tentava controlar sua respiração de forma fluida, sentindo o corpete estraçalhar sua cintura. O vestido de seda azul turquesa, era bordado com fios prateados, com seu busto decorado de belos fios de ouro em formatos espirais que se conectavam. Os ombros oliva poderiam ser vistos a olho nú, já que a veste tinha ambas as mangas caídas por seus ombros, mostrando às clavícula. 

— Tenho apenas memórias de quando éramos crianças. Ela era uma menininha irritante que adorava maltratar o irmão mais novo. — Lembrou Oberyn, remexendo-se no acento de estofado. Coçando a barba recém feita. — Achava que era dona do mundo, uma coisinha medíocre e egoísta. 

Elia abriu um leve sorriso, sabendo que seu irmão teria de tratar muitas divergências quando se encontrasse com Lady Cersei. Oberyn tinha os cabelos negros, brilhantes e lustrosos, aparado até sua nuca. Trajava um calção de linho preto, com um túnica amarelada, bordada com o estandarte de casa Martell. O sol atravessado por uma flecha. Um cinto lustroso de couro marrom circundava sua cintura que haveria de ter alguma adaga escondida. A veste era repleta de fios de ouro, costurando suas partes enquanto a barra era coberta por uma fina camada de linha preta. Com as pernas cruzadas, a bota escura brilhava sobre a luz do sol que adentrava pela fresta. 

— Creio que ela não é mais uma menininha, irmão. — Observou Elia. — Lady Cersei é famosa em todo os sete reinos por sua beleza. Não será um sacrifício para você interagir com ela. — Acrescentou, estudando o irmão em sua frente. Oberyn sabia ser uma incógnita em suas reações, quando queria. 

Quando pisaram pela primeira vez em Rochedo Casterly, ficaram ultrajados com o mal tratamento que tiveram. Tywin Lannister os insultou quando ofereceu a mão do filho duende, Tyrion, para Elia. Sua mãe, a princesa Dorea, os levou de volta para casa, incrédula que o Velho Leão não gostaria de aceitar os planos que ela e Joanna Lannister haviam criado para suas crianças. Cersei era alguém com uma língua afiada, assim como Oberyn. Enquanto Jaime, era um menino quieto, mas arrogante e mimado. Ela mantinha inseguranças sobre ele, não negaria. 

— Veremos. Espero que ela não continue a ter aquela soberba. É irritante e não irei suportar. 

— Não seja dramático. Lady Cersei deve estar madura, pois já é uma mulher. Nossa mãe está contando com você, Oberyn. — Alertou Elia, cautelosa, estreitando seus olhos escuros. 

Oberyn havia passado os últimos anos em uma forma de exílio. Houve um duelo com Lorde Edgar Yronwood, que o desafiou logo após encontrar Oberyn com sua amante na cama. Ambos ficaram feridos, mas Edgar, por ser um homem velho, não se recuperou de seus machucados e veio a falecer. Muitos disseram que seu irmão utilizou uma lança envenenada no combate, portanto, fora apelido como "Víbora Vermelha." Um título qual Oberyn ostentava; o irmão esteve nas Cidades Livres, e acabou estudando na Cidadela, onde chegou a receber seis elos da corrente do Meistre, antes de se entendiar e retornar para desposar a filha de Tywin Lannister. Oberyn, nesse período, teve três filhas bastardas; Obara, Nymeria e Tyene. 

— Fique tranquila, minha cara irmã. 

♛

Cavaleiros adentraram carregando lanças que possuíam os estandartes Martell balançando sob a força do vento. O grande sol dourado atravessado por uma flecha num fundo laranja. Os homens vestiam roupas de seda leve, amarelas, enquanto montavam garanhões altos e robustos. Atrás, Jaime totalizou um número de nove carruagens, elegantes e grandes, arrastadas por belos cavalos que tinham sua penagem lustrosa. Untadas de ouro e suntuosamente decoradas com arabescos dourados, onde no topo de uma delas havia uma enorme decoração com formato de dunas. As mulheres também calvagam e vestiam-se com menos panos do que às sulitas; mas ainda sim eram elegantes, e às vestes pareciam tão finas, que Jaime poderia senti-las escorrer por seus dedos. Havia uma grande Comitiva que veio acompanhando as princesas e o príncipe de Dorne. Erguendo-se para ver um tanto além, Jaime pode observar os bagageiros que chegavam, arrastados por cavalos brancos. 

Estreitou os olhos brevemente para encontrar seu pai rígido sob seu lado. Tywin Lannister tinha o queixo erguido, a barba aparada e os cabelos dourados que furtivamente recebiam fios cinzentos, penteados. Os olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas pareciam distantes enquanto observava a chegada da exótica população de Dorne. Seu irmão mais novo, Tyrion, fora proibido de aguardar junto a eles. Seu pai utilizou a desculpa de que na última vez que os Martell estiveram em Rochedo Casterly, Tyrion fora o causador de toda uma polêmica. Mas não era verdade. Jaime sabia que seu pai constantemente envergonhava-se das condições de seu irmão. Enquanto isso, de seu lado direito havia Cersei. Sua irmã olhava tudo com um olhar desdenhoso e sabia que apesar de tudo, sua irmã gêmea ainda se mostrava contrariada em relação a unir-se em matrimônio com Oberyn Martell. 

Cersei vestia um belo vestido branco com detalhes de ouro. Forrado com um tecido de seda, a parte inferior era um tanto mais pesada. Os fios dourados estavam presos no alto de sua cabeça, com duas tranças suspensas caídas ao lado de seus ombros. Já ele, usava um gibão vermelho com detalhes dourados. Uma capa preta suspendia em um dos seus ombros, e ombreiras para que desse a impressão de que tinha ombros grossos. 

Dois meninos, que tinham no máximo treze anos, aproximarem-se para abrir a segunda carruagem, deveriam ser os escudeiros do príncipe Oberyn. Um tinha olhos azuis e cabelos louros, e o outro, cabelos acastanhados e olhos de mesma cor, um pouco mais claros, beirando ao mel. Ambos vestiam uma túnica azul e embanhavam duas espadas que pareciam ser propícias para seus tamanhos e idade. Voltando seu olhar para a primeira carruagem, de lá saiu uma mulher alta, esbelta e graciosa. Tinha cabelos chocolates com leves fios grisalhos, bem ondulados que escorriam até sua cintura. Eram presos por anéis de prata que se destacavam. A mulher vestia um vestido verde água que tinha sua parte do busto bordado com flores prateadas, com uma cauda suspensa de tecido leve. Uma capa de renda acompanhada de arabescos no bíceps, que desciam até os pulsos onde diversas pulseiras de ouro tintilavam, os lábios pintados de uma leve pigmentação vermelha abertos em um sorriso comportado. Aquela deveria ser Dorea Martell, a princesa se Dorne e mãe de Oberyn e Elia. 

Elia. O Sol de Dorne. Quando seus olhos pararam nela foi como se tudo a sua volta tivesse desligado. Ela era muito bonita; havia se tornado uma mulher magnífica. Quando ele a conheceu ela ainda estava beirando aos treze, e agora, Elia era uma das donzelas mais belas que ele já havia colocado os olhos. Ela carregava um sorriso caloroso e aparentava ser hm tanto frágil, sendo um pouco mais pálida que seu irmão Oberyn, que parou ao seu lado. Seu pai esperava que ele se casasse com ela e depois assumisse Rochedo Casterly; ele não achava que seria tão difícil, ela parecia adorável. 

Jaime aguardou ansiosamente enquanto seu pai oferecia suas cortesias a princesa Dorea Martell, até que ele finalmente fora apresentado a princesa Elia, que sorriu timidamente enquanto o herdeiro de Tywin Lannister apanhava sua mão, deixando um casto beijo no dorso da mesma. Elia tinha profundos olhos castanhos e exalava um doce cheiro exótico que infiltrava suas narinas. 

— Bem vinda a Casterly Rock, minha senhora. 

— Obrigada. — Respondeu timidamente, Jaime sentiu outro olhar queimar sobre si. Oberyn o olhava com cautela, pronto para pular em cima dele se qualquer movimento impróprio fosse feito. 

— Imagino que esteja cansada. — Jaime incentivou uma conversa, observando-a começar a responder com sua voz suave. 

— Um pouco. A viagem foi longa e ficar dentro de uma carruagem que balançava o tempo todo não contribuiu muito. — Respondeu, soltando uma risada nasal. 

— Entendo. Mais tarde, gostaria de levá-la para dar uma volta. — Jaime falou, acrescentando por fim ao ver os olhos da princesa dornesa se estreitarem. — Se quiser, claro. 

— Oh, eu adoraria. — Respondeu de prontidão, alargando seu sorriso. 

Cersei que cumprimentava a Víbora Vermelha, deu um furtivo revirar de olhos. Ela já havia definido sua opinião sobre o príncipe Oberyn; o odiava. Queria arranhar seu rosto até que aquele sorriso sarcástico abandonasse seus lábios. 

♛

— Eles estão fazendo um passeio, meu príncipe. Não se preocupe, em breve meu caro irmão trará sua irmã. — Cersei disse, o gosto amargo pairando sob sua boca. Bebericou o vinho em sua taça, observando o príncipe Oberyn que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa. Cersei não negaria, ele era bonito; tinha um nariz reto que contrastava perfeitamente com seu maxilar travado e um tanto quadrado. Os cabelos eram pretos, e os olhos tão escuros, que ele facilmente poderia se camuflar na penumbra da noite, onde apenas o brilho de seu olhar poderia ser avistado. Todas às suas boas impressões sobre ele acabaram quando ele a olhou entediado. Maldito. — Jaime tem boas intenções com ela, e não acho que ele faria alguma coisa... inapropiada. — Acrescentou. 

— Acho formidável, minha senhora. — Ele se inclinou sob a mesa, continuando a carregar aquele sorriso que estava lhe irritando profundamente. 

— Ou meu príncipe faria o quê? — Desafiou, arqueando as sombrancelhas. 

— Colocaria aquela coisinha que fica dentro das pernas dele, de volta para dentro de seus calções e não seria de forma delicada. — Frisou a última palavra, ignorando o olhar raivoso que Cersei lhe lançou. 

"Quem ele pensa que é para ameaçar meu irmão em minha frente." Pensou mentalmente, controlando-se para não arrancar sua língua e dar para os cachorros comerem. 

— Vejo que é um tanto agressivo. Todos em Dorne são assim? — Inquiriu indiferente, sentindo-se satisfeita quando viu o príncipe Oberyn caminhar para onde ela estava. — Quero dizer, envenenar lanças durante uma luta com seu oponente, é normal? — Ergueu seus olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas. O Víbora Vermelha puxou a cadeira de madeira e sentou-se ao lado de Cersei, sentindo a brisa refrescar seu rosto. O clima nas Terras Ocidentais era predominante, bom. 

— Tem ideias tão contraditórias sobre meu país, Lady Cersei. Mas fico feliz que saiba a história que originou meu apelido. — Oberyn não se mostrou abalado perante as ofensas da moça, que engoliu em seco. 

— Mas o que há demais em seu país? Areia e mais areia. — Sorriu amarga enquanto observava cada ação que ele fazia. Era bom em esconder suas emoções. Cersei anotou mentalmente. 

— Temos nossas comidas que são deliciosas. Belas canções, atrativos que não existem nos sete reinos, e um vinho exuberante. Também temos uma cultura animada e diferente das outras partes de Westeros, que são vistas de muita má forma apenas pela nossa liberdade de expressão. E ah, temos nossos Jardins Aquáticos. Creio que você ficaria adorável, em uma camisola de linho enquanto nada em nossas piscinas. — Provocou, piscando um olho. 

Cersei gostaria de esconder seu rosto em um buraco e nunca mais sair de lá. Sabia exatamente o que ele quis demonstrar com aquela frase. Libertino. Depravado. 

— Que ideia adorável, meu senhor. Você também poderia me mostrar suas habilidades em natação. Deve ser um ótimo nadador e eu adoraria vê-lo ficar sem respirar embaixo d'água. — Ótimo. O sorriso dele se alargou ainda mais, se é que era possível. 

Ele a achava idiota? 

— Adoraria, minha senhora. Você poderia disputar comigo; poderíamos apostar quem consegue ficar mais tempo, então. — Rebateu, cruzando os braços acima de sua cabeça. 

Sua boca abriu-se e fechou-se num 'o'. Suas bochechas coraram e ela deu graças aos deuses quando a princesa Elia Martell chegou na parte do jardim em que estavam. O jardim tinha um enorme chafariz e belas flores que exalavam um doce aroma. A grama era aparada e verdinha, com o sol queimando sob sua superfície. 

— Oberyn, espero que não esteja importunando Lady Cersei. — Elia falou em represália. 

— Claro que não. Estávamos tendo uma ótima conversa. 

— Uma conversa adorável. — Complementou Cersei, vendo um sorriso tranquilizante se apossar de Elia. 

— Se me dão licença, tenho de resolver algumas coisas. Tenham uma boa tarde, minhas senhoras. 

Oberyn se despediu com uma mesura para Cersei e com um beijo na testa de Elia. A princesa Martell sentou-se no acento disponível, e pediu para que uma das servas ali presente as servissem adequadamente. 

— Perdoe-me pela demora, Lady Cersei.

— Está tudo bem, princesa. Como foi o passeio com meu irmão? — Ela se esforçaria em ser legal com a princesa, por Jaime. 

Cersei agora usava um belo vestido rosado, que realçava sua pele pálida. As mangas estavam suspensas, dando uma visão de sua clavícula, que era abatida pelo leve sol da tarde. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, com apenas um coque que fora feito com duas madeixas atrás de sua cabeça, pois os outros fios escorriam como um lindo mar de ouro derretido. A princesa Elia usava um vestido roxo, de panos um tanto mais suaves que os seus, bordado com sóis dourados e decorado com safiras. 

— De muito agrado. Caminhamos por Lannisporto, é lindo. — Elogiou, admirada. Ela era simpática demais. Céus, Cersei sentia vontade de vomitar, mas apesar disso, a loura não negaria que Elia carregava uma aura de força, e julgaria se não tivesse esse traço em sua personalidade, devido ao lema de sua casa. 

— Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Espero que sua estadia aqui esteja sendo proveitosa. — Disse, observando as servas que traziam os petiscos para aquele chá. 

Chás de sabores que Cersei não soube decifrar, suco de laranja, mais vinho, bolinhos de limão com algumas raspas em cima, presunto fatiado, queijo cortado em bloquinhos, pão recém saído do forno acompanhando de manteiga, geleia de morango, dois pudins de formatos e sabores diferentes e frutas secas, complementavam aquele chá. Cersei espreguiçou suas pernas debaixo da mesa, mas ainda sim, deixando a postura ereta. 

— Rochedo Casterly é lindo, Lady Cersei. A vista é muito bonita e o clima, proveitoso. 

Cersei parou, buscando qualquer sinal de mentira na frase da dornesa. Mas não havia absolutamente nada. Recordou-se da forma abobada que Jaime olhou para a princesa, sentindo seu sangue ferver. Seu irmão fora cavalheiro, como nunca havia sido conseguido. Ela não tinha nenhum traço belo demais. Parecia ser um tanto frágil, tinha os cabelos um pouco sem brilho e um pescoço mediano.

Elia era uma mulher gentil, carinhosa. Mas também era alguém que sabia impor sua opinião. Observava atentamente Cersei, querendo saber se ela realmente seria boa mulher para Oberyn. A filha de Tywin Lannister era bonita, muito bonita. 

E por mais que Oberyn não quisesse aceitar, ambos eram quase iguais. 

♛

Porto Real. 

A rainha Rhaella Targaryen estava deitada em sua cama. As pernas submersas no colchão, cobertas com um lençol de seda. O aspecto mórbido a circundava e sentia sua boca seca. Os cabelos loiros prateados eram espalhadas pela fronha do travesseiro, sua respiração tornando-se cada vez mais ruidosa. 

— Rhaegar. — Ela chamou o filho mais velho, que prontamente virou a cabeça para encará-la, olhando-a preocupado. — Minha boca está seca. — Notou ele apressadamente virar a água cristalina que estava dentro de um jarra prateada, na taça. 

Ajudou a mãe, cuidadosamente a sentar-se na cama. Entregou-lhe o copo enquanto reparava a rainha beber, lentamente. Os olhos violetas cansados e o corpo dolorido, vestido com seda vermelha. 

— Onde Pycelle está? — Inquiriu, fechando e abrindo os olhos rapidamente. 

— Fora chamar Aerys. — Respondeu, sentando-se na borda de sua cama. Rhaella balançou a cabeça em concordância, respirando fundo. 

— Você acha que eu- 

— Não, minha mãe. Meistre Pycelle disse que com os certos cuidados, dará tudo certo. — A tranquilizou, abrindo um sorriso trêmulo. 

— Assim espero. Steffon Baratheon enviou alguma missiva? — Mudou de assunto, vendo o filho melancólico. 

— Sim. Ele já chegou em Lys. Jantou na casa dos Rogare na noite de ontem, e zarpará em breve de volta para cá. — A expressão tornou-se pensativa, fazendo Rhaella olhar Rhaegar com cautela. O filho usava uma túnica preta, com detalhes em prata. Sem o vermelho, naquele dia. — Disse que a garota tem boas índoles, fique tranquila. — Rhaella sentiu-se aliviada, abrindo um sorriso calmo que logo fora fechado quando a porta abriu-se num estrondo. 

— O que é de tão importante que me fez abandonar meus compromissos! — Aerys Targaryen exclamou, gesticulando com suas mãos onde as unhas pareciam mais sujas e grandes a cada dia. Atrás dela, Pycelle adentrava ofegante, o som de seus elos ecoando pelos ouvidos de Rhaella. — Doente novamente? Sete infernos, não deveria me casar com uma mulher que se adoenta a cada mês. — Disse impaciente, esperava ao menos que aquela notícia aplacasse a fúria que Aerys estava sentindo naqueles dias. 

A rainha Targaryen apertou às mãos na colcha de sua cama, engolindo em seco. 

— Não estou doente, Aerys. Estou grávida.


End file.
